10 September 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-09-10 ; Comments *Two overlapping recordings are available (a) and (b) and selected tracks on File c. The tracks not included on any recording are marked §, details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. *(Alan on recording (a)) For my first rip I decided to do one of the shows in which I get a mention (as 'Fordy')! Other than that it's a fairly unremarkable show. The whole show ran from 4:30 to 7:00 pm, but this starts at 35mins in and stops at the 6:30 news, about 85 mins. This is followed on the tape by 5 mins of Johnnie Walker, so I kept it in. There's a slight crackle throughout the recording, which gets pretty bad towards the end. This may render it unlistenable to some people but, hey, it's got me on it. Apparently, the Fall track he played for me was Kicker Conspiracy. *Show includes a match report of Liverpool v West Ham, phoned in by Eddie Lundon from China Crisis. Sessions *Rugrat #1. First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1994-08-03. The session tracks 'Tammy's Dream/Under The Ladder' and 'Little Pig' are missing from the available recordings. No known commercial releases. *Blubber #1. First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1994-08-14. The session track 'Bleach' is missing from the available recordings. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Keith Hudson: Part 1-2 Dubwise (CD - Pick A Dub) Blood & Fire § *Blubber: Bleach (Peel Session) § *Mike Inc & Burger Industries: The Spoken Word Is Weak (Various Artists CD - Energy 94 & Street Parade) Superstition § *Rugrat: Tammy's Dream/Under The Ladder (Peel Session) § *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy § *Tommy Ridgly: Shrewsbury Blues (Various Artists 2xCD - The Spirit of New Orleans: The Genius of Dave Bartholomew) EMI § Recording (a) begins *Shellac: Dog And Pony Show (LP - Shellac at Action Park) Touch & Go *Shellac: Boche's Dick (LP - Shellac at Action Park) Touch & Go *DJ Rap: Digable Bass (12") Proper Talent *Fur-Lined: Flakey (single b-side Kitchen Party) Great Art Recording (b) begins *Rugrat: In My Day (Peel Session) *Luscious Jackson: Energy Sucker (12" City Song EP) Grand Royal *Blubber: Utopia (Peel Session) *Elastica: Connection (single) Deceptive *Camille Howard: Fire-Ball Boogie (Various Artists CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie Woogie) Ace News at 5:30 *Built To Spill: Joy Ride (single) K Records Match report from Anfield by Eddie Lundon of China Crisis. *Zodiac (Cosmic Sounds): Capricorn: The Uncapricious Climber (LP) Elektra *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Nocturnal Tremors (Zyrcon EP ) Eurk *The Palace Brothers: Meaulnes (LP - Palace Brothers) Domino :Recording (a) tape flip midway through the track *Rugrat: Grin (Peel Session) *Francos: Hopeless (7" - The Hopeless EP) Lager Records *Hard Trance: Extraordinary (12") Evolution Gold :Recording (b) tape flip *Blubber: Crush (Peel Session) *Blubber: Is She A Boy (Peel Session) *Modogo Gian Franco Ferre: Ami Gabin (LP - Statue of Liberty) Disques Esperance *Rugrat: Time To Think (Peel Session) *Catatonia: Whale (single) Rough Trade Singles Club *Void: Battery Acid (Various Artists 12" - Thought Pattterns) PH Recordings# *Comet Gain: Ipcress Time (Holloway Sweethearts EP) Soul Static Sound *Neanderthals: Betty Lou's Got A New Tattoo (7" - Werewolf From Outer Space) Spinout Records # News at 6:30 tape (a) continues with Johnny Walker show. *Lync: Clay Fighter (LP - These Are Not Fall Colors) K # *Kakai Kilonzo & Les Kilimambogo Brothers: Kenya Nchi Yangu (7") Les Kilimambogo *Blubber: Glug (Peel Session) *Ramleh: Marlboro High (CD - Homeless) Freek *'Recording (b)' ends at the start of the next track *Jeff Mills: DNA (CD - Wave Form Transmission Vol.3) Tresor # *Rugrat: Little Pig (Peel Session) § *Park: This Year's Thing (7") Fatal Generation § Tracks marked # available on File c File ;Name * (a part 1) Peel-1994-09-10-a.mp3 * (a part 2) Peel-1994-09-10-b.mp3 * (b) Peel Show 1994-09-10 (incomplete) * c) john-peel-57a-1994 ;Length *(a part 1) 00:47:02 *(a part 2) 00:43:24 *(b) 01:32:38 *c) (17:21 to 30:24) (from 26:55 unique) ;Other * (a) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Alan for his first rip and shared show! * (b) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping with the updating of this track listing and to Isector for recording. * c) Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available * (a) No longer available online. Please contact Peel Mailing List to request a re-up. * (b) Mooo * © Mixcloud Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector